Mortal Kombat Rise of the Uzumaki & Shirai Ryu Clan
by anime2014
Summary: After birth Naruko is kidnapped and almost killed but is saved by Scorpion after which he takes her to Edenia to be raised by Kitana until she is ready to be trained by Scorpion the end results in the Rise of the Uzumaki & Shirai Ryu Clan that will change the fate of the realms and The Elemental Nation forever.


**I have seen all your votes and here are the results.**

 **1) Scorpion: 6 20%**

 **2) Kitana: 5 16%**

 **3) Jade: 3 10%**

 **4) Skarlet:** **3 10%**

 **5) Sub-Zero: 3 10%**

 **6) Mileena: 2 6%**

 **7) Ermac: 2 6%**

 **8) Li Mei: 1 3%**

 **9) Sonya Blade: 1 3%**

 **10) Frost: 1 3%**

 **11) Khameleon: 1 3%**

 **12) Sareena: 1 3%**

 **13) Female Motaro: 1 3%**

 **14) Sheeva: 1 1%**

 **15) Kira:** **0%**

 **16) Nitara: 0%**

 **17) Tanya: 0%**

 **18) Sindel: 0%**

 **19) Ashrah: 0%**

 **Thank you to everyone who voted to see who would save, raised and trained Naruko, as you can see the two main MKX characters who will trained and raised will be Kitana and Scorpion, Kitana will be the one to raise Naruko and teach her fighting style and how to fight with steel fans until she is ready to be trained by Scorpion.**

 **Scorpion will be the one who rescues Naruko but will leave her with Kitana to be raised because he is the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu Clan and cannot take care of a child so young when he has a hand full of orphans to train and will teach her when she becomes six, he will teach her Fūinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu, using her Bloodline Limit how to use Chakra Chains and how to control the Kyuubi's Chakra.**

 **Naruko will be a lot smarter than Naruto but will still be a boisterous and exuberant individual. She will end sentences with "Dattebayo when excited or frustrated. Has a number of childish traits, such as being a very picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen), being afraid of ghosts** **and has a habit of giving some people she meets nicknames or addressing them without appropriate honorifics and will do pranks.**

 **This story will take place after Mortal Kombat 9 with three endings merged into one the Sindel, Kitana and Ermac endings and several others I will also make this story different so it won't be an exact copy of Mortal Kombat X or Shinobi Kombat Legacy.**

 **Anyway it took me a while but I finished it so here it is** **Mortal Kombat Rise of the Uzumaki & Shirai Ryu Clan hope you all enjoy it.**

 **PS I do not own Naruto or Mortal Kombat.**

 **Mortal Kombat Rise of the Uzumaki & Shirai Ryu Clan**

 **Konohagakure 12:15**

.

.

In the village hospital a beaten and exhausted Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sighs as he looks at the sleeping form of the woman in a hospital bed this was Kushina Uzumaki a Konohagakure kunoichi who originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. She was the second jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails and his wife.

The reason both were so exhausted was because after Kushina had given birth to twins a mysterious masked man had somehow gotten through the defences and killing all the Anbu ops that were there to protect them.

The masked man then proceeded to hold the new born twins Naruto & Naruko hostage and demanded Minato to hand over nine tailed jinchuriki or else he would kill them thinking quickly Minato threw a kunai near the masked man and used the Flying Thunder God Technique jutsu and was able to save both Naruto and Naruko but while Minato had saved twins this gave the masked man enough time to grab Kushina and use some teleportation jutsu to get away.

After finding a safe place for Naruto and Naruko Minato teleported to Kushina in time to save her from being killed by the Nine-Tails, extracted from her body by the masked man he then teleported Kushina to where the twins were reuniting her with her twin baby's before heading out to protect the village.

Minato returned to the village in the early stages of the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, arriving in time to teleport away a Tailed Beast Ball before it destroyed the Hokage Monument. He attempted to reach the Third Hokage so that he could inform him of what happened, but was interrupted by the masked man, who tried to warp him away. Minato reacted in time to escape, but the masked man pursued him.

Because the masked man was controlling the Nine-Tails' actions, defeating him was of prime importance in order to save Konoha. Minato initially struggled to successfully strike him but, after several failed attacks, he finally hit him with a Rasengan and branded him with a Flying Thunder God seal, allowing him to teleport the masked man whenever he wanted. He then used a Contract Seal on the masked man to release the Nine-Tails from his control, forcing him to flee.

No longer being controlled, the Nine-Tails began retreating from the village, though it continued to attack the Konoha ninja that pursued it. As it prepared another Tailed Beast Ball, Minato once again arrived in time to stop it, this time by dropping Gamabunta on top of it.

He had Gamabunta keep it restrained while he gathered the chakra needed to transport the Nine-Tails to Kushina and the twins location, the farthest from the village he could get. Kushina restrained it and erected a barrier so that it couldn't escape while they decided what to do.

Exhausted from the Nine-Tails' removal, Kushina offered to have it sealed back into her but Minato rejected this, believing the Nine-Tails' power would be needed in the future if and when the masked man struck again. Remembering Jiraiya's words about the "Child of the Prophecy", Minato decided that one of the twins was that child and that they would someday save the world.

At first Minato was going to use the Dead Demon Consuming Seal but was stopped when Kushina who's uzumaki Kekkei Genkai that allowed her to heal quicker that an ordinary person saving her from dyeing hit him every hard on the back of the head before scolding him and saying that they should raising the twins together like a family should.

So instead they used a different seal just as strong as the dead seal to separate the kyuubi's yin and yang chakra he then proceeded to put the kyuubi's yin chakra in Naruko and the yang chakra in Naruto after the process was done Minato teleported Kushina himself and the twins to village hospital to receive aid and care and a much needed rest.

Minato was brought out of his thoughts when someone taped on the door he turned his head and sees the former elder third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

A smile appears on Minato's face before saying "No not at all to be honesty after tonight talking to you sensei would be a relief."

But before Hiruzen or Minato could say anything Kushina bolted awake frantically looking around the room then spotted Minato "MINATO WHERE ARE NARUTO & NARUKO! WHERE ARE MY BABYS!."

"Kushina come down Naruto and Naruko are fine there sleeping peacefully in the nursery ward I can ask the nurse to bring them her after are talk with Hiruzen if you what."

"Yes I would like that very much."

After Kushina had come down she and Minato explained to Sarutobi what had happened during Kushina's labour, about the mysterious masked man that somehow found out were Kushina was giving birth how the masked man had killed all the AMBU's and one of the midwives, injuring Sarutobi's wife Biwako and holding the twins hostage.

Minato continued to tell Sarutobi about the masked man forcibly ripping the kyuubi out of Kushina and taking control of it then sent it to destroy the hidden leaf village and that Minato believed the masked man would return some day to destroy the village and that he had put both kyuubi's ying and yang chakra in both the twins to save the village.

When both Minato and Kushina were done explaining to Sarutobi what happened they all sighed thinking about the headaches they were going to get explaining this to the village council.

There thoughts were interrupted though when a nurse rushed in with a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong!?" asks a concerned Minato.

"It's the twins while I was tending to a patient some of the villagers barged into the hospital, somehow they found out that one of the twins had the kyuubi sealed in them and took Naruko thinking she was the kyuubi saying they were going kill her to avenge their loved ones they lost in the attack!."

All their eyes widened after hearing this "impossible how did they even know about the kyuubi sealing no one should've know that except the people involved in Kushina's pregnancy, how could they have known."

Says Minato as rushes of to save Naruko from villagers, meanwhile as Minato rushes of Sarutobi is in deep thought wondering who could have told the villagers about the kyuubi jinchūriki's whereabouts then he realizes there could have only been one person who could have told them.

The only people who knew about kushina's condition were his wife and himself the doctors and nurses who were specially chosen by him to treat Kushina and the twins because he knew they were loyal and wouldn't tell the villagers anything without his or Minato's approval and the village elders which meant only one thing.

 _"Danzo!?."_

 **.**

 **Forest two miles outside Konohagakure 02:06**

 **.**

At the same Naruko's kidnapping was happening a lone figure is seen walking through the forest miles outside Konohagakure this was no ordinary figure though this was Hanzo Hasashi, now known as Scorpion the leader of the Shirai Ryu clan.

Scorpion (wearing the ninja outfit from MK X) is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against Quan Chi for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil.

Currently he was exploring this new realm he had accidently discovered while chasing Quan Chi, Hasashi had found Quan Chi in Outworld while enlisting more of the survivors and inhabitants of the tragic events of realms that suffered due to the Netherrealm War.

When the two met they fought for a while until Quan Chi realized he couldn't defeat Hiasashi in a fair fight so tried to flee through a portal he created unfortunately for him Hiasashi threw a metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end at him impaling itself into Quan Chi's shoulder, however while this was happening Hiasashi noticed the portal was closing realizing he couldn't let Quan Chi escape Hiasashi followed him into the portal with the spear still imbedded in the sorcerer 's shoulder were they continued to fight until Quan Chi fired a skull of green magical energy at Hiasashi sending him into a new realm he was currently in.

Hiasahi had been in this new realm that he learned was called the Elemental Nation for eight months and was amazed how similar yet different it was to his old home land in Earthrealm, Japan.

The Elemental Nation were ruled by five main hidden villages countries operate as separate political entities and are presumably all monarchies, ruled by daimyō who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kage. It is similar to feudal Japan in many aspects; those countries maintain balance between themselves through nothing but power. Treaties are periodically signed, but they are generally not worth much more than the paper they are written on.

These five main villages were Iwagakure Village Hidden in stone ruled in the land of earth ruled by the kage leader known as the Tsuchikage, of which there have been three in its history. The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village provide a natural stronghold that it is very proud of.

Its current leader that Hiasashi did not like was Onoki very proud, headstrong, and boastful individual. Because of his age (currently 65), he is also somewhat frail, with constant complaints about hip and back pains. He refuses to retire and choose a successor as Tsuchikage despite being up in age, insisting that he is still strong enough to continue to rule the village. At the same time, he is slightly hypocritical some describes him as a "stubborn old man". His pride has caused him to have very little respect for those younger than him.

Then there was the Sunagakure Village Hidden in Sand in the land of wind ruled by the Fourth Kazekage Rasa Renowned for his ability to use Gold Dust, Befitting his status and responsibility as leader, Rasa cared deeply about the well-being of his village, He loved his wife and children dearly but was also torn between his duties as the village leader and was currently try to work out the debit because the land of wind's daimyō began to cut down on Sunagakure's budget and instead used Konohagakure's less expensive services.

Then there was Kirigakure village hidden in the mist in the land of water that was currently in a civil war ruled by Yagura the fourth Mizukage his reign was a time of darkness for Kiri, with corruption plaguing those in charge and the pursuit of power becoming paramount for many. In the Academy, students wishing to graduate had to fight to the death, and only those who survived could advance to the ranks of the ninja. This practice earned the village the nickname as the "Village of the Bloody Mist".

Defection became widespread amongst Kiri's ranks, with several members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and even the Six-Tails' abandoning the village. The Academy's graduation methods were discontinued after Zabuza Momochi, not yet a student himself, killed an entire year's graduating class, but by then the Bloody Mist had irreparably tainted the Fourth's legacy. In addition to foreign conflicts, Kirigakure has experienced several periods of internal unrest. The Kaguya clan once waged war against Kiri to quench their lust for battle, but were slaughtered by the village's superior forces. Those with kekkei genkai were regarded with suspicion by the people of Kiri and the wider Land of Water due to their efficiency during times of war. As such, persecution and even murder of anyone with a kekkei genkai was common; in the case of the Yuki clan, it no longer exists in an organised sense and its few surviving members live in secret, fearful of their abilities being discovered.

Hasashi himself had help save serval village family who had a kekkei genkai by helping them escape and killing any ninja from the village of the bloody mist who tried to kill them this in turn made him a wanted man in the bingo books a black books used by ninja that contain any and all information on black-listed ninja.

From that point on he was an S-class ninja known as Scorpion Fire Demon of Hell throughout Kirigakure for his appearance, breathes a long stream of fire at his opponents, burning them alive and plunges his hand into the victim's necks and promptly rips there heads off with their spine still attached.

He then went on to The Land of Iron an icy, snow-covered country. Hasashi was surprised to learn that it had remained neutral and never been involved in the ninja wars. In fact, the shinobi have a rule since long ago that they would not meddle with the land. Despite this, it is said to have an incredibly strong military which is manned by samurai, instead of ninja.

While there Hasashi met the General of the Land of Iron fifty-three year old Mifune a calm, very humble, disciplined and level-headed person yet beneath his calm surface Mifune is a warrior of strong ideals, devoted to the ideal of harmony a fearless warrior, even in his youth when he was the only one who dared to fight Hanzo of the Salamander when every one of his fellow samurai fled at the very sight of him.

He and Mifune got on well with each other both showing honour, respect to one and other for there fighting style, beliefs, skill with the katana and way of life after which they both spared with one and other to see each other's skill with a blade.

After their spar Mifune told Hasashi he would always be welcome to the Land of Iron before Hasashi left to explore the other villages.

Then there was Kumogakure Village Hidden in the Clouds currently ruled by A the Fourth Raikage who was the son of the Third Raikage. He was groomed for the position of the Fourth Raikage and is a veteran of the third shinobi world war and older brother to the Eight-Tails jinchuriki Killer B.

Hasashi grimaced when he learned what Jinchuriki were humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess.

Villages, each with their own tailed beasts, started sealing the beasts into selected villagers in Konohagakure this was done to protect the village from its beast, the Nine-Tails in Sunagakure, the abilities that manifested in their jinchuriki were studied so that non-jinchuriki could replicate them more often than not, though, the jinchuriki were meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for the jinchuriki or even the tailed beast.

What in raged Hasashi was the way a jinchuriki was treated, jinchuriki are often hated and ostracised by their fellow villagers, treated as no different as the beast they contain. He even herd that villages were often glad to be rid of their jinchuriki. However, because a jinchuriki is so valuable, it is not in the village's interest to let them be captured or turn into missing-nin. To strengthen the jinchuriki's bond with the village, it is tradition for them to be related to their village's Kage for example, Killer B is the brother of the Fourth Raikage.

While many jinchuriki do indeed experience hardship in their early lives, either being mistreated by the majority of the village or dying in their failed attempts to control their tailed beasts, some are able to earn respect and recognition both within their village and in the wider world such as Yagura becoming the villages' Kage, while Killer B and Yugito Nii become regraded as heroes and icons of their villages.

It was at this point Hasashi was bought out of his thoughts by the sound of people coming quickly Hasashi hid up in a tree and watch as several people with knifes, pitchforks and torches came by they then stopped and formed a circle gathering.

Then a man came forth caring a few hours baby girl he then placed the child on a big stone that was near then went on a rant about the suffering they've gone through the lives they've lost and were know going to avenge by killing the demon.

Hasashi was confused about what the man was saying until his eyes widened when the man raised his knife and was about to plunge it into the new born baby.

Quickly Hasashi leaps from the tree frowning a kunai at the man hitting him in the forehead killing him instantly he then proceeds to check on the baby who is asleep and unharmed then turns and looks at the villagers who are shocked that a ninja had stopped them from killing the demon.

"What is the meaning of this! Why are you trying to kill this child!."

The villagers scowl at this and glare nothing but hatred and disgust at the child Hasashi save then look at him before saying "That thing is no child it is a demon in human skin that destroyed are village and killed are loved ones, the only thing we were going to do is kill it while its weak and send it back to hell were that little hell spawn belongs.

Hasashi is surprised by this he then look at the baby with a sad look knowing what the girl is "jinchuriki at such a young age." He then comes out of his thoughts and look directly at the villagers with nothing but anger and rage in his eyes.

"A demon huh, well if you people what a demon THEN I GIVE YOU ONE!."

Hasashi then rips of his mask showing the now terrified villager his demonic flaming skull before breathing a long stream of fire at the villagers burning them alive ( **Toasty!** ) before putting his mask back on.

Hasashi then go to the child and is about to pick her up but is interrupted when senses a presence behind before saying "Whoever is hiding in the shadows come out now I can smell the stink of death in the air."

No sooner had Hasashi said that several ninja appeared from the shadows they are all wearing masks similar to the ambu and hunter-nin he seen while traveling each member was wearing personal attire. The only single distinguishing garment they all wear is a short, black, midriff jacket, with red straps over the shoulders along with the tip-less tanto.

Suddenly one of the ninja who Hasashi believed to be the leader of the group stepped forward before saying "Whoever you are stranger step away from the jinchuriki so we can bring her home."

Hasashi eyed the ninja suspiciously not believing his words "On whose authority."

Annoyed by this the leader believing this ninja was no real threat drew his tanto before saying "By the order of lord Danzo the Jinchuriki is to be taken to the root foundation headquarters to be properly trained into the ultimate weapon, an obedient ninja who kills and takes orders without emotions or hesitation and is only loyal to lord Danza now stand aside or we will kill you."

Hasashi was enraged he didn't know who Danzo was but by what the ninja was saying he seemed similar to the Lin Kuei's former Grandmaster responsible for the cyber Initiative.

Slowly Hasashi gets in front of the child facing the ninja in front of him before revealing his spear, a kunai on a chain.

"Hell awaits you..."

.

 **~American pearl seven years music in the background~**

 **.**

Suddenly faster than the root ninja's eyes can fallow Hasashi is in front of him with his two katana drawn who then cuts both his arms ending his life ( **Brutality** ).

He then throws two kunai accurately hitting two of the root ninja in the head killing them instantly.

Then he uses hellfire and fires it through another root ninja make a hole in the ninja's chest making his hart visible, the root ninja then gets on his knees before Hasashi uses his katana to cut of the root ninja's face ( **Fatality** ).

He then turns around and sees two root coming at him they both then use a team Jutsu Assassination Technique but he is able to teleport behind them before throwing two chained kunai at them hitting both of them in the chest then uses his chains fires energy threw them making both root ninja explode leaving nothing but there skeletons and blood ( **Brutality** ).

Hasashi then teleported behind one of the root ninja and with a mighty flaming punch punched the root ninja's head clean of his shoulders killing him ( **Brutality** ).

Hasashi then turns to the six remaining root ninja then raising his arms up shouting "Arise." Two demonic creatures then grab two root ninja burning them in agony before they exploded ( **Brutality** ).

Then two of the root ninja go on the attack one of them tries to punch Hasashi but he shirai ryu ninja grabs the ninja's arm bending it in an awkward position breaking it while the other root ninja tries to kick Hasashi in the chest but the shirai ryu caught the root ninja's leg then uses his elbow to break the root ninja's knee cap before elbowing him in the chest (Scorpion vs Sub-zero MKX trailer).

Hasashi is about to attack the two remaining ninja but the two root ninja he just crippled grab him from behind using there chains to hold him, then one of the crippled ninja shouted to one of the two remaining root ninja still unharmed.

"KUYO USE YOUR FIRE JUTSU TO KILL HIM NOW!"

Kuyo the root ninja with the fox mask quickly uses several hand signs before saying "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation jutsu!."

Fire then expelled from the root ninja's mouth and shaped into a massive fireball which heads towards Hasashi and the two crippled ninjas covering them and some of the forest in flames.

.

 **~American pearl seven years music stops~**

 **.**

"Man that ninja was tough to kill even with the number advantage good work on the fire jutsu Fu." Says one of the two remaining root ninja "Hai."

The root ninja then turns around to get the jinchuriki when a kunai on a chain imbeds itself in the back of his head the other root ninja Fu then hears someone shout out "GET OVER HERE!."

The root ninja's head is then brutally ripped off before a kunai hits it in the forehead imbedding it in a tree **(Fatality)**.

The shirai ryu ninja then appears in front of the last root ninja; Fu quickly tries to make a hand a sign but is stopped when the shirai ryu ninja grabs both his hands and sets them on fire.

Hasashi then grabs the root ninja by the throat and slams him into a tree.

"Listen and listen well root ninja tell your lord Danzo and rest of the root foundation that this child is under the protection of the shirai ryu clan any attempt to kidnap or kill her will result in the annihilation of the entire root foundation and any ninja you send after her, if you so call lord Danzo wishes to keep his head he and the rest of you best stay away, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!."

The root ninja timidly nods his head before Hasashi relicense him before walking over picking up the child before heading to a portal that suddenly appears.

Seeing the Shirai ryu ninja leave the injured root ninja asked timidly "who are you!?."

Hasashi not wanting to give his real name gives the root ninja a name that we haunt Fu forever.

"I am Scorpion."

The shirai ryu ninja then vanishes through the portal with the child never to be seen for quite some time the root ninja then limping lily leave the area to tell lord Danzo what has happened.

No sooner has the root ninja left the area Minato and a few ambu's appear, Minato and the ambu's eyes widen at the scene before them villagers burned to death with nothing but there burn skeletons and twelve mangold and bloody corpses of root ninja with most of the forest area burnt.

"Who in the world could have done this?" Minato was then bought out of his thoughts by a rustling sound in the bushes quickly he rushes over to investigate and to his surprise finds one of the only villagers to survive the massacre a women who is shaking with fear clearly traumatized with long brown hair, with her bangs hanging over her forehead brown eyes wears a long-sleeved white shirt with a black tank-top like shirt over it.

"Miss please tell me what happened here who did all this what is your name and were in Naruko."Said Minato.

"My name is Tsubaki we were going to finally kill the kyuubi when this mysterious fire demon ninja in black and yellow attire stopped us then burnt the villagers alive with some powerful fire jutsu then masked ambu's showed up to try and take the kyuubi but the demon ninja killed all but one of them he then told the surviving ambu the kyuubi was now under the protection of the shirai ryu clan and if anyone tried to kidnap or kill her he would annihilate them and kill Danzo then he vanished through a portal with the Kyuubi."

Minato was furious not only had the villagers tried to kill his daughter but Danzo had tried to kidnap her and to make matters worse some mysterious ninja had taken Naruko though he was relieved that it wasn't the masked man who attacked them earlier and that the ninja had save his daughters life "How am I going to explain to Kushina that I lost are daughter."

"Did this ninja give his name?"

Tsubaki quaveringly says the ninjas name "His said his name was Scorpion."

.

 **Meanwhile in the Edenian forest**

.

Hanzo Hasashi sighs in relief after exiting the portal he then looks at the child in his arms to find she is still asleep unaware of the danger she was in he then looks at the area he was in Edenia as its name suggests, the world of Edenia closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile world with slowly aging inhabitants, Edenia is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Queen Sindel, Ermac and her daughter Princess Kitana.

Queen Sindel who with help from the allies of earth realm did battle with Shao Kahn and slew him punishment for the suffering he brought upon her and millions of others throughout the realms. She dissolved the sorcery that bound Edenia with Outworld and began restoring her realm to its former glory. The many races of Outworld were impressed. Not only had Sindel defeated Shao Kahn, but she had shown great leadership in chaotic times. They willingly offered her their allegiance.

And with Shao Kahn no longer bound to him anarchy erupted within Ermac as the many warrior souls that comprised his being struggled for dominance. Only one had the strength of will to quiet the chaos. The conflict resolved, Ermac returned to Outworld, determined to reunite with his past. Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana were shocked to learn the truth that trapped among the many spirits within Ermac was their husband and father, King Jerrod. Though he would never be the Jerrod they once knew, Ermac would forever serve and protect his queen and the Edenian people."

And Kitana had offered Mileena a home within the Edenian aristocracy. She was, after all, of royal blood. Mileena cautiously accepted her sister's invitation. With Mileena and Jade at her side, Kitana formed a fighting force dedicated to bringing justice to the realms. Never again would a warlord arise to create such terror.

Queen Sindel had also been teaching Mileena on how to be a good leader so she could lead the people of Outworld to piece but only on the condition the she would not attack Edenia or Earth realm which Mileena agreed to.

It was good that Mileena had agreed because not all races of Outwould wanted piece after Shao Kahn's defeat a civil war broke out between three factions The Black Dragon led by Quan Chi, Sektor, Kano and Havik who agreed to aid them only to achieve his own gain and to bring chaos back to Outworld, The Rebels led by Shang Tsung, Rain, Tanya and Prince Goro who along with other Shokan did not want to pledge their allegiance to Queen Sindel and planned to kill both Shang Tsung, Rain and Tanya once they serve their purpose and he would became the new ruler of Outworld and then there was the faction led by Kotal Kahn, Reptile, D'Vorah and Erron Black all fighting for the right to rule Outworld.

The reason Hasashi was here was to meet with Queen Sindel and ask her to look after Naruko Uzumaki (he found out her name because of the hospital name tag on her arm) because as the grandmaster of Shirai Ryu Clan he could not lead and train an entire clan and raise a child at such a young age at the same time.

.

 **Edenian Palace Throne Room**

.

In the palace throne room Queen Sindel and Ermac (Mortal Kombat 9 Ermac) were discussing how to end Outworld civil war before it spread to the other realms including the Earth and Edenian realm they then were both bought out of there discussion when the grandmaster of Shirai Ryu Clan Hanzo Hasashi entered.

They were even more surprised that Hasaahi had a new born baby girl with him they asked Hasashi about the child and he told them everything about finding a new realm ruled by ninja what a jinchuriki was and how they were treated and how he rescued the child from the villagers that wanted to kill her because they believed her to be the Kyuubi demon and how he kill serval ninja that called themselves The Root Foundation led by a man named Danzo from kidnapping her and turning her into mindless kill machine with no emotions because she was a jinchuriki.

He then explained why he had come to Edenia that he was hoping that Queen Sindel would raise and look after Naruko until she was of legal age to be trained and become a member of the Shirai Ryu Clan.

Queen Sindel and Ermac were enraged to hear that some villagers had tried to kill this innocent child and that someone had tried to turn her into an emotionless weapon but told Hanzo they couldn't take care of her with Edenian still recovering building places for the other many races and the civil war in Outworld she and Ermac wouldn't have enough time to raise a child.

It was at this time princess Kitana entered, she asked what was going on and why Hanzo had a child Queen Sindel then told her everything Kitana became sadden after hearing about the child which Sindel noticed and an Idea came to Sindel's mind and smirked.

"Kitana since me Hanzo and Ermac can't raise this child I want you to raise her become her mother until she is ready to be trained to defender herself."

Kitana's eyes widen in surprise after hearing this, she then looks at the sleeping child in Hanzo's arms thinking it over for while she makes a decision that will change the fate of the realms forever.

"Very well I will do it; from now on I will raise Naruko Uzumaki."

Pleased with her daughters decision Sindel smiled before Hanzo handed Naruko over to her daughter, she then tell her daughter she will been a good mom before calling the servants telling them to prepared a room for another family member, while this is going on Hanzo approaches Kitana to tell her that he will drop in from time to time to see how Naruko is doing and that when she is being trained in the ninja ways that he will take her to explore the Elemental Nation so she could learn some of the ninja techniques called Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu and so she would not forget where she came from and hopefully one day return her to her home village when she was ready or if she wanted to.

After doing a quick bow the Shirai Ryu grandmaster left to attend to his clan, seeing that she was alone Kitana look at the child in her arms "I wonder what the future has in store for you my little Naruko."

She then leaves the throne room and walks through the corridor and sees her sister and best friend Mileena and Jade standing in the corridor talking to one another, as she gets closer to them Mileena and Jade see her and are both surprised to see a baby girl in her hands.

"Kitana why do you have a baby girl in your arms" say Jade.

"Yes dear sister who's child is this and what is her name." asked Mileena.

Kitana looks at both of them and smiles before saying "This little girl here is Naruko Uzumaki."

She pauses for a moment before saying.

"My Daughter"

 **Hope you all like this new Naruto/MKX story I've written it took me longer than I thought it would sorry if there are any spelling mistakes leave as many reviews as you like and if you want me to add or change anything to the story just pm me or leave a review to tell me I am all ways open to suggestions.**

 **Oh I might do a poll to vote for which crossover story I might do next MKX/Skyrim, Naruto/Guardians of the Galaxy, Naruto/Gunsmith Cats,** **Akame ga Kill/Naruto, Akame ga Kill/Fairy Tail, Legend of Korra/Fairy Tail, Legend of Korra/LOTR, Naruto/Fairy Tail, Naruto/Skyrim, Naruto/DBZ Naruto/Digimon, Naruto/Pokemon, Naruto/Gargoyles, Naruto/Battle Girls: Time Paradox Naruto/Rosario Vampire, Rosario Vampire/Ghost Raider, Deadpool/Skyrim, Deadpool/Grand Theft Auto, TMNT/MK9, Predator/Skyrim, One Piece/Kill La Kill, One Piece/Akame ga Kill, Akame ga Kill/Kill La Kill, FMA/** **Akame ga Kill, TMNT/LOTR, FMA/Highschool DXD, Spiderman/MKX which one do you think I should do next.**


End file.
